Booboo
by DixonVixen93
Summary: *A really short one-shot* Jayne and River's 4 year old daughter was always a curious one. Rayne.


**Hey guys! Welcome to another one of my Firefly one-shots!**

**This one is completely out of the blue and it's not that long either. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. **

**I do not own Firefly.**

Little Victoriah Cobb had wandered off from her parents on a stop at a core planet. The four year old couldn't help it, she got her curiosity from her mother, but she also had an adventurous streak from her father.

River and Jayne had turned around for one minute to look at a small country type store; which, at that time, the youngest Cobb decided to go see what her Uncle Book was doing right across from the country store.

Victoriah was most of the time right under her Papa where he could put his hand over her head and keep track of her, knowing she is turning out just like her Ma, running around everywhere.

When Jayne tried to put his hand down where his toddler _should _be, he felt nothing. The big mercenary flailed back, almost knocking himself into his pregnant wife.

River seemed worried, she took one look at her husband and started to read the thoughts around her, focusing on her daughter's thought's alone.

She quickly picked up that she was safe with Shepherd Book. The mother sighed out of relief and placed a hand over her swollen basket-ball shaped belly.

"Where did Tori run off to?" The father asked.

"Everything is ok husband. The procreation is with the Shepherd." River replied.

"Why she go there fa? She coulda gotten hurt." Jayne grumbled.

River smiled and kissed her husband's cheek; "Tori is fine. Safe." she said affixing her calm eyes onto his.

"Well let's go get her. I still don' like her being away from us." Jayne said gently wrapping his arm around his wife.

River smiled up at her husband. Who would've thought Jayne Cobb would be a fantastic Papa?

The couple walked to where Book was standing, which, was over a crying Victoriah, Book was trying to calm her down so he could see what was wrong.

An infuriated Jayne rushed over to his daughter. He knelt down to her level the best he could; "What's goin' on Tori?" he asked in the utmost fatherly way.

Little Tori sniffled and lifted one of her tiny legs, there was a scrape on her knee. The toddler pointed to it.

River's purse had been stocked for emergencies like these. She quickly picked up her daughter and took care of her scrape; "What happened _bao-bei?_" she asked.

"I walk tah uncle Book an I fell Ma. I gots booboo." The little girl said through sniffling.

Her ma patched the scrape with some disinfectant and a band-aid with space ships on it (The reader and her husband found the design amusing and well fitting for their life.)

River wrapped her toddler into her arms and snuggled her close; "We've got you now." she repeated to herself and Victoriah over and over.

"Thanks Shepherd, 'preciate ya trying ta help." Jayne said looking from Book back to his girls. (Coincidently, River will be expecting another girl at the end of her pregnancy.)

"Just glad I was here to help." Book replied.

***Firefly***

Later on that night, Victoriah was laying curled into her mother's stomach, as they lay on River and Jayne's bed. The little girl claimed to have a connection with her sister already, which was possible, considering the source.

Jayne checked the time and nudged to River. In response, she said; "I believe it's somebody's bedtime."

Victoriah whined a little bit. Her Papa swooped her up into his big arms; "'lright say night to Ma and your _mei-mei._" Jayne spoke.

The little girl yawned, to which her mother tickled one of her feet, creating massive giggles; "Goodnight _bao-bei_." River said kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"Night Ma. Loves you." Victoriah said stretching her arm to poke at her Mom's belly; "Loves you too _mei-mei_."

River's smile broadened as she placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby move inside her.

"We love you too." The mother said before Jayne walked away with the toddler who was drifting to sleep.

River stretched out on the bed as she waited for her husband to come back so they could go to sleep.

Serenity means peace and tranquility, and that is how the young mother feels.

Soon enough, River gets completely comfortable in time for Jayne to lay down with her. The mercenary took the reader in his arms and sleep soon overcame both of them.

**Well, I don't really know who all read this but I would love to hear your thoughts and if you want me to continue writing things like these.**


End file.
